Trust Me
by RabbittMadness
Summary: "Tras varios días de la repentina decisión de Kaneki por dejar Anteiku e irse a Aogiri, Touka disfruta de un día normal en compañía de su amiga Yoriko, y una vez que Touka al fin toma el curso para ir a casa, tiene un pequeño reencuentro con una persona que no creía que volvería a ver..."


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Sui Ishida. **_

Debido a que he notado como escasean los fics del Touken (Kaneki x Touka) y también a que tenía inspiración y ganas de publicar por primera vez en fanfiction surgió este oneshot que se sitúa y ajusta a _Tokyo Ghoul Root A_ después de que Kaneki le dice a Touka que se marcha a Aogiri. Va dedicado a los fans del Touken y disculpen si hay algunas faltas de ortografía, o alguna que otra cosa fuera de lugar.

ADVERTENCIAS: Ligera insinuación de lemon.

Sin más que decir, disfruten la lectura.

**_TRUST ME_**

Era una tarde común. Vio cómo se alejaba con cierta tristeza mientras mantenía su mano en señal de despedida diciéndole adiós. Aquella tarde había salido con su única y mejor amiga, Yoriko Kosaka, tenía tiempo que no salía con ella y en cierto modo también le había venido bien. Al fin despejaba la mente de _sus problemas_. Y con problemas se refería a la estabilidad que se estaba recuperando en Anteiku con sus colegas tras la retirada de _Él_.

Aquel idiota que les había dejado sin más, prefiriendo irse al Aogiri después de haberle hecho lo que le hicieron ¿Qué demonios había pasado antes de que lo fueran a rescatar? ¿Le habían amenazado si no se unía a Aogiri? Tantas veces que le había dado vueltas al asunto jurándose que ya no pensaría más en eso y ahí estaba de nuevo.

-Joder… - musitó en seco, repasando lo que había sido aquel día mientras caminaba en dirección a su casa. Había sido un día bastante bueno para ser sincera con ella misma.

Entonces detuvo su caminata justo enfrente de un callejón. Alguien la estaba observando, la sensación le recorrió toda la espina dorsal produciéndole un escalofrío. Volteó a ver de reojo a ambos lados de ella tensando todos sus músculos preparándose para defenderse de ser necesario ¿Podría ser uno de aquellos molestos investigadores?

Y de repente dejó de sentir que la observaban, volviendo así a relajarse para poder continuar con su camino. Lo hubiera hecho de no ser por el repentino tirón que sintió en su muñeca derecha.

-¡¿Pero qué…?! – gritó de repente. No era una persona, no con semejante fuerza.

El susodicho la sujeto fuerte de la muñeca y la arrastró al callejón. Estaba en problemas, lo sabía, no le dio tiempo de ver quién era ya que cuando trató de examinarlo la repentina oscuridad del callejón no le permitió verle el rostro.

-¡Suéltame maldito! – exclamó tornando sus ojos azules en los clásicos ojos de ghoul.

-No lo hagas – murmuró por fin su captor.

Se paró en seco, dejo de forcejear, no podía concebir lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, esa voz, esa jodida voz. ¿Estaba soñando? Debido a la conmoción y el posible shock no sintió como de un suave tirón la colocaba enfrente de ella; recargándola en la pared y apoyando ambos brazos a cada lado de Touka, acorralándola. Deslizó delicadamente sus manos posándolas sobre las de Ella y las apretó un poco.

Lo vio, no había ninguna duda. Cabello blanco, Ojos oscuros, y una vestimenta de cuero negra. Sin saber porque se sonrojó un poco al ver lo bien que se veía, se veía… ¿Apuesto?

-Ka- Kaneki… - susurró sin ocultar la sorpresa. Y Él le sonrió en respuesta.

-Touka-chan- susurró de repente sobre su oído con suavidad, en un tono de confidencia.

Sentía sus mejillas arder con lo cerca que tenía al chico. Ese idiota, estaba tan cambiado… bueno, la había salvado de su pelea contra Ayato y había salido ileso. Ahora ellos eran compañeros en Aogiri ¿Entonces que hacía ahí con ella? tenía que ser un sueño, una broma.

El Kaneki que recordaba no hubiera sido capaz de desafiarla como lo estaba haciendo y mucho menos acorralarla en la esquina de aquel callejón con tanta seguridad. ¿Eh? ¿Acaso estaba siendo sumisa? ¿Por qué no le había soltado ya un puñetazo en la cara? Ah sí, ambas manos estaban presas entre las de Él, era bastante obvio que su fuerza también era diferente.

-Estás demasiado cambiado ¿Qué te han hecho esos bastardos? – musitó tratando de sonar indiferente y por supuesto, molesta.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te preocupa? – le contestó el chico de cabello blanco soltando una risa divertida.

-No seas imbécil, es solo que…

-¿Qué no te gusta este lado de mí? – soltó Kaneki fingiendo indignación.

Ahí iba de nuevo acumulando toda la sangre en sus mejillas encendiéndolas con violencia y como pudo desvió la mirada hacía el suelo tratando de ocultar su bochorno con sus cabellos violetas. Definitivamente desconocía al chico frente a sus ojos. ¿Dónde había quedado aquel muchacho inocente, tímido y lindo? Un momento… ¡¿LINDO?!

-¿A qué has venido aquí? Tú estás con _ellos_ ahora – clamó una vez que su piel recuperaba la temperatura y tono normal.

-Aprovecho mi tiempo libre viniéndote a ver, Touka-chan – contestó con simpleza apretando más las manos de la joven contra la pared.

-No parece que estés hablando enserio – se defendió mirándolo con disgusto.

Kaneki soltó un suspiro y se limitó a observarla sin expresión alguna. Ella al ver que le estaba sosteniendo la mirada volvió a notar como insistía en sonrojarse una vez más. Se maldecía así misma ante tal acto. Le lanzó una mirada de profundo desprecio –o eso intento– para que le apartara la vista de encima. Pero fue todo lo contrario.

-Cuando haces ese tipo de miradas te ves demasiado linda Touka-chan, no me provoques – dijo soltando una risita.

-¡¿Ah?! ¡Yo no te estoy provocando grandísimo idiota! ¡Esa no es mi intención! – le gritó totalmente furiosa.

Eso era el colmo de los colmos. Se había largado con Aogiri sin más hacía días dejándola ahí sola, tirada en medio de la nieve, ni siquiera se había dignado a verla por última vez, ni cuando le dijo que se iba a Aogiri pudo mirarla a los ojos y de repente regresaba a decirle esas _cosas_. ¿Era enserio?

-¿A qué demonios estás jugando? ¿Viniste hasta acá para burlarte así de mí? No eres más que un estúpido, si no detienes esto te voy a…

-¿Me vas a golpear? – Susurró inclinando su rostro al de ella con una media sonrisa en los labios – extrañas eso ¿no? – le lanzó una mirada retadora.

La muchacha abrió los ojos con sorpresa. No sabía si estaba enojada, conmocionada, triste, ¿feliz? A pesar de que era otra persona ahora podía ver de repente, por unos segundos, la mirada de ese viejo Kaneki, aquel que no quería ser un ghoul, ese Kaneki que se sonrojaba con cualquier cosa que ella le demandara, aquel chico tierno, comprensivo. Aquel que llegó a odiar al principio por ser incapaz de aceptar su naturaleza, aquel que se negaba a matar gente para su supervivencia y que aun así lo veía como un estorbo, le odiaba, le odiaba y sin embargo Ella se sentía tan repentinamente atraída ¿Cómo rayos era eso posible? ¿Seguiría existiendo aquel Kaneki? Detrás de toda esa coraza aparente de persona fría y vacía. ¿Podría ser?

-Hagamos una cosa – dijo al fin Kaneki interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Touka que, en cuanto escucho lo que el muchacho le había dicho abrió un poco la boca soltando un deje de sorpresa.

Entonces sus ojos cambiaron, ya no estaban del todo vacíos y ya no estaba aquel rayo oculto del antiguo Kaneki, había un intenso fuego dentro de ellos, uno que se estaba haciendo más y más grande. Fue entonces cuando notó que sus manos habían sido por fin liberadas.

Y entonces sonrió. Le sonrió a ella. Fue una sonrisa común con un deje de simpleza pero, que no esperaba ver. Después de todo lo que había pasado no era posible que la estuviera viendo y aunque no fuera una gran sonrisa, le gustaba. Le hizo olvidar por un momento todo lo que había pasado y también se le había olvidado donde estaban, lo estaba viendo a Él. Al Kaneki de antes y por alguna extraña razón creyó que todo estaba bien en ese momento. Sintió como sus ojos se habían abierto de par en par debido a la sorpresa, quiso hablar pero al abrir la boca una vez más no fue capaz de hablar, las palabras yacían atoradas en su garganta.

-Si consigues golpearme ahora… te dejaré en paz y me iré– exclamó Kaneki que aún tenía la sonrisa impregnada en su cara.

-¿Qué rayos estas diciendo? – se limitó a contestar confundida.

-Pero… -y volvió a aprisionarla colocando ambas manos en la pared atrayéndola más hacía su cuerpo – si no consigues golpearme, tendrás que besarme.

-¡¿Qu- Qué?! – soltó esta vez sin evitar el profundo sonrojo invadiéndole las mejillas.

El muchacho le sonrió sin más, fue una sonrisa diferente, esta vez estaba llena de picardía.

-¡Eres un maldito pervertido! – espetó alzando la mano lista para golpearle.

Kaneki sonrió complacido y como si de una cosa fácil se tratará esquivó su puño con facilidad haciéndose ligeramente atrás. Cosa que le enfureció a Touka, soltó un gruñido y se preparó a atacarle de nuevo.

-Nada mal Touka-chan, sigues en forma como siempre – le felicitó Kaneki con amabilidad.

-¡Cállate maldito!

Lanzó múltiples puños y patadas hacía el chico que seguía esquivando sin inmutarse del todo ¿Qué acaso se estaba burlando de ella? Sin darse cuenta había comenzado a jadear debido al cansancio y el estrés de no haberle propiciado ni un solo rasguño al muchacho.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Ya puedo besarte? – murmuró llevándose una mano a sus blancuzcos cabellos recargándose en la pared.

-¡Besa esto! – se defendió ella llevando una vez más su puño a la cara del chico.

Se oyó un intenso golpe inundar todo el callejón haciendo un profundo eco. Touka tomaba bocanadas de aire debido al esfuerzo y carecía de ver debido al polvo que había surgido de la pared.

-Definitivamente… - susurró Kaneki colocando una mano sobre el brazo de Touka que aún se mantenía inmóvil de su posición de ataque – eres tan linda – y entonces vio que, para su desgracia, había fallado el golpe. Su puño había golpeado de lleno la pared y no había conseguido golpear ni un poco el rostro del joven.

Sin embargo Él le ayudó a retirar su puño de la pared con delicadeza.

-¿Te lastimaste? – le preguntó con suavidad.

Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza tratando por milésima vez de controlar su sonrojo.

-Touka-chan, mírame – susurró Kaneki levantándole el mentón a la muchacha con su mano derecha mientras que con la otra tomaba la mano que había sufrido el impacto con la pared.

-¿Por qué haces esto? – dijo ella sin miramientos dispuesta a enfrentar su azulada mirada con la oscura de Kaneki.

El chico le lanzó una sonrisa melancólica – Yo solo quiero protegerlos a ustedes, a Hinami-chan, a Nishio-sempai, a Hide, pero sobre todo… quiero protegerte a ti Touka-chan, eres lo más importante para mí.

Esas últimas palabras le bastaron para quedarse sin habla total, ya solo podía oír el latido de su corazón saliéndose de control y su respiración se cortó de repente.

Ni siquiera intentó retroceder cuando sintió esas manos frías pasearse por su rostro, descubriendo el ojo cubierto por los mechones de su violeta cabello que terminaron detrás de su oreja para dejar su rostro al descubierto. No le importó que Kaneki la atrajera a Él para abrazarla profundamente, tampoco le importó que con suavidad y delicadeza nuevamente la colocara contra la pared. Sentía el cálido aliento del muchacho sobre su frente y eso le hizo estremecerse. Estaban demasiado cerca pero a Ella no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Oía su nombre provenir de los labios del ghoul de un ojo, un miembro de Aogiri. De su enemigo. Ella… estaba enamorada de su enemigo.

Debió de empujarlo lejos de ella, cubrir su ojo derecho una vez más y huir de ahí de una vez por todas, podía hacerlo, más sin embargo se había dado cuenta de que no quería irse.

-Ka- Kaneki… - Murmuró en un suspiro. Dejándose vencer por lo que sus sentimientos exigían.

Sintió los fríos labios del chico deslizarse de su frente a su nariz con una suavidad y ternura inconcebible, poco creíble para ella. De repente sintió su aliento golpear con intensidad su rostro, olía demasiado bien, ya en una ocasión hasta había probado su carne y era consciente de lo bien que Kaneki sabía. Hasta podía jurar que incluso en esos momentos su olor y seguramente también su sabor se habían vuelto aún más tentadores.

-Hazlo de una vez, idiota… - susurró totalmente avergonzada.

-Como gustes, Touka-chan – contestó el joven con una risita, tomando el rostro de la muchacha entre sus manos.

Ahí venía, su primer beso. ¡Su primer beso! Habría hecho a un lado ese cursi, bobo y humano detalle en otras circunstancias. Había pasado toda su vida de ghoul escuchando las experiencias de algunas humanas jóvenes sobre "su primer beso" y lo especial que había sido. A Touka le parecía algo absurdo y estúpido ver a todas esas chiquillas emocionadas relatando lo emocionante que era compartirse saliva con algún imbécil. No concebía aquello como algo emocionante y mucho menos lindo. Sin embargo, la sola idea de que en ese momento iba a tener su primer beso con Kaneki le provocaba un extraño hormigueo en el estómago. ¿Así se sentía el besar a alguien que te gusta?

No pudo pensar más, manteniendo la suavidad y la ternura, Kaneki posó sus fríos labios sobre los suyos; respondió con timidez moviendo ligeramente sus labios contra los de Él soltando un fuerte suspiro rodeándole la cintura, atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo. Necesitaba más, si así se sentía de agradable, quería más…

-Abre los labios Touka-chan – murmuró de repente el chico separando sus bocas unos segundos para que al momento siguiente se inclinara de nuevo más que listo para besarla de nuevo.

No protestó. Abrió como pudo los labios en cuanto el joven presionó por segunda ocasión los de Ella. Sintió una oleada de calor recorrerle el cuerpo entero cuando sintió la lengua de Kaneki recorriendo lascivamente la suya, dejando escapar un gemido y profundizando aún más el beso. La lengua del chico era insistente contra la de ella obligándole a jugar y así lo hizo, saboreo su sabor, uno fresco, agradable, tal como se lo imaginaba. Acarició la firme espalda del joven y como respuesta sintió como la aprisionaba más contra la pared. Estaban comenzando a perder el control al mover los labios del otro con más necesidad y deseo. Fue entonces cuando Touka reparo que no era la única que necesitaba más y eso le gustaba.

-Hmm, Touka-chan… - susurró paseando la lengua por sus propios labios una vez que se separaron nuevamente por falta de aire.

La muchacha exhalaba con fuerza y jadeaba, no pudo quitar la vista de encima a la lengua de su tan buen besador. Porque si, era bueno besando de eso no le cabía duda. Al menos mejor que ella, sí. Y le costaba bastante admitirlo.

-Kaneki…- murmuró, tomando el cuello de la chaqueta del joven, atrayéndolo hacía ella de nuevo, anhelante.

-Touka-chan ¿Acaso quieres más? – susurró Kaneki con picardía.

-Cállate idiota y-y bésame – atajó Ella con su típico tono de molestia.

-Pero yo ya no quiero besarte nada más Touka-chan, te podría meter en problemas ¿sabes? – le respondió colocando una de sus manos en el rostro de la muchacha que, aún presa de la sorpresa no protestó cuando el chico la aprisionó de nuevo con sus brazos y procedía a removerle suavemente la delgada blusa del uniforme escolar.

- Es- espera. Aqu- aquí no… - susurró ella en cuanto sintió los labios del chico quemar su piel, todo su cuerpo estaba ardiendo en ese momento.

-Pero no creo aguantar, además… te ves tan ansiosa tú también – susurró en su oído deslizando con rapidez una mano debajo de su falda.

Emitió un gemido ahogado en cuanto sintió aquella mano explorarle su intimidad, no podía creer que le hubiera permitido a aquel idiota llegar a ese extremo de excitarla así. Le molestaba.

-Er-eres un idiota…

-No te preocupes, tendré cuidado, ¿Touka-chan es virgen no es así? – lamió la comisura de los labios entreabiertos de la muchacha a causa de la vergüenza.

-No es eso, bueno… ¡Yo…! –exhaló como pudo y asintió con la cabeza viendo al chico, roja como tomate.

Kaneki la miró con ternura y acercó sus labios al cuello de la muchacha posando su lengua sobre este con provocación.

-Ugh, hmm… - gimió Touka. Estaba demasiado excitada, no podía negárselo más.

-Si mal no recuerdo –trazo con la lengua el contorno de su cuello – tú me has comido una vez – le retiró el sujetador – y yo ninguna… – lamió el contorno de sus pechos con delicadeza subiendo a su hombro izquierdo –… me dejaste una marca tuya Touka-chan, aunque puede que ahora no se note y lo justo sería…– sintió los dientes de Kaneki sobre su cuello –…que te dejara una marca también – e incrustó sus dientes lo suficientemente profundo en la suave y tentadora carne de Ella para provocarle un grito.

-¿Qué…? ¡Ah! – ahogó sus gemidos en cuanto sintió la calidez de su sangre llenando la boca de Kaneki.

Vio como recorría sus labios con aquella lengua, la saboreaba, recorriendo con desesperación la herida de su cuello que borboteaba sangre.

-Mmmm Touka-chan sabes tan bien – murmuró en un jadeo volviendo a saborear la sangre de la muchacha.

Estaba completamente perdida ¿Cómo había terminado así? Debía de haberse largado en cuanto había tenido la oportunidad y sin embargo ahí estaba… con Él, con un ¿traidor? No, no era un traidor, le había dicho que los estaba protegiendo. Y Ella le creía, sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad. Pero no podía seguir arriesgándose así.

Su mente se nubló de pena en cuanto recordó al malcriado de su hermano menor, Ayato. Ya lo había perdido a Él gracias a esa organización de mierda, habían pasado tantas cosas juntos, habían perdido a sus padres juntos y fueran las razones que fueran, había decidido irse a Aogiri al final.

-Ka- Kaneki por favor – susurró entonces en un arranque de impulso, aferrando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del joven que hasta ese momento había reparado en el repentino llanto de la muchacha.

No podía ser, Touka estaba llorando. Apenas y podía creérselo ella misma. Viéndose tan débil repentinamente desvió la mirada avergonzada.

-Touka-chan perdóname, ¿te lastimé? – susurró sin ocultar su preocupación llevando sus dedos a los ojos de la chica y con mucha ternura enjugó sus lágrimas.

-No… no lo has hecho, es solo que… yo no quiero… - y ocultó su rostro en el pecho de un desconcertado Kaneki.

Se limitó a abrazarla y a susurrarle que todo estaría bien, que no dejaría que nada le pasaría. Le creyó pero soltó también una risita nerviosa impropia de ella, el llanto se había ido.

-No tonto, no es por mí quién temo, es… es por ti, estúpido, por tu bien y más te vale que salgas con vida de esto porque yo… - _no quiero perderte_, terminó de pensar puesto que los labios de Kaneki la habían silenciado.

-Estaré bien Touka-chan, confía en mí – le dijo cariñosamente una vez que sus labios se separaron.

Y le volvió a creer. Jamás se había sentido así en su vida, definitivamente algo en ella estaba cambiando. ¿Tal vez era esperanza?

-¿Y cómo rayos vas a protegernos estando con esos bastardos? – soltó de repente, sintiéndose molesta.

Kaneki le brindó una sonrisa y suspiró.

-Aun no puedo decirte nada, Touka-chan. Lo haré en un futuro. Si te digo algo ahora podría ponerte en peligro y no quiero eso. Ya es bastante arriesgado para ti que viniera a buscarte.

-Idi- idiota – suspiró y decidió no protestar, con todas sus fuerzas volvió a mirarlo a los ojos. El fuego intenso dentro de estos seguía presente.

-Ahora bien… no he terminado contigo – soltó de repente el chico acercándose a ella de nuevo en una forma acechante. El fuego en sus ojos se hizo de nuevo más intenso.

Cerró los ojos esperando a que Kaneki hiciera lo propio con ellos, podía sentir como sus labios seguían acercándose a los de ella y abrió la boca por inercia dispuesta a recibirlo. Y lo iba a hacer, de no haber sido por un curioso sonido que provenía del bolsillo de Kaneki.

El muchacho soltó un suspiro como respuesta y Touka abrió los ojos de golpe, confundida miró como Kaneki sacaba un celular de su bolsillo e hizo una mueca.

-Touka-chan… creo que tendremos que dejarlo para otra ocasión – murmuró con un ligero deje de tristeza.

La muchacha parpadeó un par de veces y lo comprendió. Miró hacia el suelo y se mordió el labio inferior.

-No hagas eso Touka-chan, me provocas – susurró Kaneki mientras alzaba el rostro de Touka con un solo dedo y le posó un beso en los labios, uno que sabía a despedida. Joder, odiaba eso.

-¿Vas a estar bien verdad? – la miró con intensidad, tanto que sintió como su cuerpo entero se estremecía y lo supo. Estaría bien. Volvería a Ella.

-Nos volveremos a ver– contestó al fin acariciando su mejilla derecha – me tengo que ir, tú también mantente alerta por favor, esos investigadores todavía te han de tener en la mira – dijo acariciando su cuello.

-Tonto, voy a estar bien, tú también confía en mí ¿no? – reclamó indignada.

-Por supuesto que confío en ti – dijo divertido. Y a Ella la hizo reír.

Por primera vez Touka sentía que todo estaría bien, por un tiempo. Confiaba plenamente en Kaneki y le gustaba haber descubierto eso. Aunque no lo admitiría tan fácilmente.

-Bien, nos vemos luego Touka-chan – dijo Kaneki dándole la espalda y sacando de su otro bolsillo su máscara.

-Sí, nos vemos – se limitó a contestar.

-Ah, se me olvidaba – dijo de repente Kaneki volteándose para verla – Te quiero, Touka-chan – si no fuera por la máscara juraría que le estaba sonriendo de nuevo.

Desvió la mirada hacía el suelo sintiendo como si se fuera desplomar sobre el suelo en cualquier momento. No le dio tiempo de reclamarle por hacerla sonrojar puesto que cuando volvió a mirar a donde se suponía que estaba Kaneki, ya se había marchado.

-Idiota… más te vale que no tardes en volver - susurró sin poder evitar que se formara una media sonrisa en su rostro. Definitivamente confiaba en Él.

Como pudo a costa de su vergüenza, se reacomodó sus ropas sin poder evitar recordar como la había tocado Kaneki conforme se acomodaba el sujetador y la blusa y tratando de ignorar el hormigueo que le recorrió el hombro izquierdo, donde la había "marcado" a pesar de que su piel se había regenerado ya. ¿Ahora era de Él? ¿Enserio le pertenecía a Kaneki? Negó con la cabeza, harta de pensar y sin más abandonó el callejón.

Volteó a ver al cielo, recién había oscurecido y las estrellas se hacían presentes. Admiró su belleza mientras una felicidad interior la inundaba.

-Él… volverá a Anteiku, tengo fe en Él – sentenció al fin una vez que llegó a su departamento.


End file.
